


Of All The People

by QueenEvaine



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEvaine/pseuds/QueenEvaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Shizuka goes to get medicine for a headache, only to be surprised by what works for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The People

Every time was the same. Miss Shizuka would find someone cute that she was happy to spend time with, and it always ended up in heartbreak. It drove her crazy, especially when the students of her class so easily found love that didn’t end as her relationships always did. She didn’t mean to take it out on her students, but she was so.. So.. frustrated. It was unfair! As the bell rung and her students rushed out the door, she sat down in her chair with a sigh. She could feel the stress building, although the headache didn’t help. She stood to head to the nurse’s office. She needed something to help the constant pounding in her head, and the nurse’s office seemed the best place to go. 

Creeps was at his computer when Miss Shizuka opened the door to his office. He seemed surprised when he glanced at her. Was he busy? He immediately closed whatever was on his computer and turned his chair to face her. She could only assume they were medical records of other students. 

“Do you need something, Miss Shizuka?”

Miss Shizuka nodded with a sigh. 

“Do you have any painkillers? I have a very bad headache.”

Creeps nodded, gesturing to an empty seat. Miss Shizuka moved over to take a seat, rubbing her temples. She never usually spent much time in the nurse’s office. It was primarily used by students, as far as she knew. Creeps also moved extremely silently, almost like he was a ghost. The mask that hid most of Creeps’ face also intrigued her. Where had it even come from? She knew there were rumors of it, but they seemed ridiculous. While odd, Creeps seemed genuinely determined to make sure the students of Asagao were alright. There was no way an ex tried to kill him.. Was there?

“..Shizuka? Are you feeling alright?”

She jumped. Creeps was standing in front of her, a small pill bottle in his hand. 

“Yes, just the headache.”

The expression he gave suggested he didn’t believe her. 

“If there is something you need to talk about, I am qualified for that as well.”

Miss Shizuka rubbed her cheeks with her hands. Should she bring up the constant stress that was her love life? She gave a small nod, looking up to Creeps, who now sat at his computer chair. She couldn’t exactly see his eyes, but she somehow knew his attention was completely on her. 

“It’s frustrating, seeing my students fall in love and be truly happy, while every relationship I have ends the same way. I just don’t understand how highschoolers are more capable of having lasting relationships than grown adults!”

She growled, her tone and expression one that she was used to getting fearful glances for. Creeps instead sat there silently, as if pondering. 

“Is this a common occurrence?”

Miss Shizuka gave a nod as her response. Her fists tightened as she brought it up. Creeps stayed unusually silent, causing Miss Shizuka to look up. He seemed like he was deep in thought? He shook his head slightly.

“Hmm. While I can’t directly help with that, if you ever feel the need to come talk about it, I will almost always be here.”

Miss Shizuka stood, smiling slightly. 

“Thank you.”

She backed up to leave, stopping when Creeps suddenly stood up. 

“Wait, do you still need the painkillers for your headache?”

Miss Shizuka blinked. When had it even disappeared? She shook her head. 

“No, I’m alright now. Thank you.”

Creeps smiled. He had a very nice smile. It seemed genuine, not the fake smiles Miss Shizuka was used to. She kept a dumb smile on her face, standing still before turning to leave. It was if without words, the two knew things would be better from there, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Creepzuka is a pretty popular ship from what I've seen, but I haven't seen any fics for it so here it is! I'm always open to suggestions on my tumblr Queenevaine.tumblr.com! (A special thanks to the people on Discord that gave me the idea for this!)


End file.
